


Your Place Or Mine

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [82]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “If we get caught I’m blaming you”





	Your Place Or Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Inappropriate use of FO supply closets, Mitaka is so done, Phasma isn't taking it anymore

“Uh-huh.”

Hux made a non-commital noise, occupied as he was with trying to find the opening to Kylo’s trousers under his robes. With his tongue, he laved a stripe up Kylo’s neck, nipping the lobe of his ear between his teeth. Kylo groaned, but his iron grip on Hux’s arms didn’t relax. 

“You said it was going to be the last time, last time.”

Hux frowned and pulled back from his assault on Kylo’s neck, though his hands kept up their work. 

“What can I say,” Hux asked, “I just can’t keep my hands off you.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, and rolled them again as Hux finally pulled his trousers open and shoved his gloved hand into his underwear. 

“Are you saying stop?” Hux asked, feeling Kylo’s cock fill out in his palm. “Are you saying no?”

Kylo’s hands tightened, his eyes fluttered shut, but he gave no response until his own hips betrayed him by bucking into Hux’s grip. 

Kylo opened his eyes and snarled at Hux. Gripping his waist, he pulled his hand free and manhandled him until he was lying across a stack of boxes. With one hand holding his arm twisted behind his back, he quickly undid Hux’s jodhpurs and pulled them down. He retrieved the bottle of lube from Hux’s pocket, popping the lid open as he addressed Hux’s smug expression. 

“This is the last time.”

* ** *** ** *

Lt. Mitaka heaved a deep heartfelt sigh. The Finalizer had countless service rooms, filled with all manner of items, from flimsi stationary to stromtrooper repair kits, and yet somehow it always seemed to be the one he needed to visit. He hadn’t braved opening the door yet, but with his hand hovering just over the door release, he could hear the muffled noises from within. 

He could go back empty handed. He could pick it up later. He’d just have to tell Phasma-

Before he was quite aware of it, he’d opened the door and stepped through, aware of it only as the door closed behind him. Apparently facing Phasma was not something his lizard brain wanted to even contemplate. Shame then, because his limbic system really didn’t want to face this. He tried to shut out the noises as he moved through the storeroom, but the noises got louder as he came closer to the items required. 

He raised his hand to retrieve what he needed and was left frozen as he focused on the scene beyond the shelf. General Hux was bent wide legged over a stack of storage crates that hadn’t been broken down yet, and above him, sweating and red faced, was Kylo Ren. Mitaka might have only admitted to himself that he had something of a crush on his commanding officer, hoping one day to see him naked, but seeing him naked and being serviced by someone else was not what he’d had in mind. 

Ren’s head snapped up, fixing Mitaka with a glare, a snarl half formed on his lips. Mitaka took a half step back and considered fleeing, when Hux cried out;

“Ah! Ren! Yes, there!”

Ren turned back to his tasks, hips pistoning faster, his hands holding the general down.  
Mitaka grabbed the kit and fled. 

* ** *** ** *

Phasma looked down in shock as Mitaka thrust the kit into her hands and turned away. 

“Lieutenant!”

Mitaka turned on his heel and saluted. 

“Sorry, Captain. But… “

“Again?” she asked. 

Mitaka shuddered, and Phasma placed a heavy, chrome hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

“It’s ok, I’ll deal with this.”

* ** *** ** *

“I thought you didn’t want to do this again?”

Kylo shrugged, as he felt Hux cuff him in the back of the head. 

“I felt some turn about was fair play,” he said, arching his back as Hux pressed inside him. 

“Kriffing brat,” Hux said, grunting as he slid inside. His gloved fingers were going to leave bruises on Kylo’s grip, he held so tight. “I will not have you disturbing my work for the sake of your libido.”

“Yesss,” Kylo hissed as Hux began to move. “Teach me a lesson.”

Kylo laughed as Hux cuffed him again, gasping against the wall as Hux hammered home, making his legs quiver delightfully. 

“ENOUGH!”

Hux halted, both men looking towards the door currently blocked by a tall, cloaked stormtrooper. 

“Captain Phasma, if you could-”

“This has to stop,” Phasma continued. “You are traumatising your bridge crew-”

“Mitaka is just jealous,” Kylo replied, dodging Hux’s swing. 

“You both have quarters,” Phasma continued. “Spaciously appointed quarters. With beds big enough even for two men your size. I suggest you try them out.”

“And if we don’t?”

Phasma crossed the room until she could lean and whisper something in Hux’s ear. Kylo couldn’t make out what was said, but his eyebrows climbed as he felt Hux begin to go limp inside him. 

“Very well.”

“Last time,” Phasma reminded them as she left the room. 

The door slid shut, and still Hux stood still behind Kylo. Eventually Kylo twisted to look over his shoulder. 

“Hux?”

Hux swallowed, face twisting in discomfort. 

“Your place or mine?”


End file.
